To facilitate the integration of research programs to develop products to rapidly identify, prevent and treat food and waterborne diseases that threaten public health. The Food &Waterborne Diseases Integrated Research Network will: 1) Evaluate vaccines, therapeutics and rapid detection methods, 2) Integrate human mucosal immunity with clinical research, 3) Increase research and product development activities, and 4) Include the ecology and microbiology of food- and water-borne zoonoses as well as drug-resistant pathogens